Mecha-Birdo/fhqwhgads7's version
This boss character has been adapted for M.U.G.E.N and now boasts a new polarity gimmick and far more projectiles than it did in the source game. It can be controlled by a player. Beware of the Sky Guy helpers, but keep an eye on Mecha-Birdo too or it may catch an unlucky enemy offguard with its deadly lazer attack. ) |Image = File:MechaBirdo_Portrait.png |Creator = fhqwhgads7 |Downloadlink = Illegible Science |Rescord = Resolution |Resolution = Unknown}} Gameplay Mecha-Birdo is a 6-button boss character that can be controlled by the player. Mecha-Birdo cannot jump, block or run, but it can mode from side to side and charge forwards. Mecha-Birdo's attacks change depending on its phase, which either occurs after 66% HP, then 33% or after breaking its antenna, then eyes which will set its life to that amount. If its mouth is attacked as its firing missiles, it will break down and stop moving, making victory easy. During the fight, characters will receive a blue aura which can be switched with a black one and vice versa by pressing . If playing as The Kid or The Lad, the command is instead. The white aura will make the player immune to all white attacks and the black aura negates black attacks. Mecha-Birdo's main form of attack is with 3 different formations of fireball. It starts with white fireballs, then black in phase 2, before using both colors rapidly in phase 3. The Shy Guy helpers it uses (which always come in groups of 3) use the opposite color to Mecha-Birdo and cannot be used in phase 3. Once it reaches max power, it can use its lazer, which is red in phase 1, blue in phase 2 and random in phase 3. If the player's aura is not the same color as the lazer when it fires, they will receive massive damage. Mecha-Birdo also fires out egg missiles which knock the player back, but if the egg is struck hard enough, it will rebound back at Mecha-Birdo and deal lots of damage. Later in the fight, the robot may fire nuclear eggs, which if hit will explode and likely the attacker. Mecha-Birdo's AI will randomly use its fireball and Shy Guy attacks randomly and charge if the player is close. Once its power reaches max, it will always fire its lazer. As the Shy Guys cannot be used in phase 3, it will spam fireballs madly. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} |Summons 3 flying Shy Guy strikers Shy Guy color depends on phase Cannot be used in phase 3 Formation depends on which button was pushed| }} |Fireball color depends on phase Formation depends on which button was pushed}} + |Fires an egg missile. In phase 3, eggs rocket forwards after firing. Fired eggs may randomly be a nuke| }} 'Hypers' | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Edits Category:Character versions Category:Boss Characters Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters that cannot block Category:Characters that cannot jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with no victory quotes Category:Characters made by fhqwhgads7 Category:Characters made in 2003 }}